Family Portrait
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Seth and Carmella have a toddler: Izabella, who can't understand why her parents' are always fighting. Can Seth and Carmella find a way to resolve their issues for Izabella?


**A/N: The things that make us gain inspiration. I was watching an old episode of "I didn't know I was pregnant" where a 110 pound fit woman had no idea she was pregnant and I listened to the song "Family Portrait" by Pink and this was how this story came to be. To me, this story screamed Seth and Carmella(they are my wrestling OTP), so without further ado, here is the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Seth Rollins or Carmella. The character: Izabella 'Izzy' Rollins belongs to me.**_

* * *

**Family Portrait  
**Chapter 1: Izzy's Introduction

* * *

**_August 2015_**

_"Should we be doing this?" Carmella asked Seth, who was placing butterfly kisses along her jawline. She was laying in her bra and panties on the bed in his motel room and he was just shirtless. She rubbed her hands down his back._

_The WWE champion looked down at her, since he was currently on top. "Give me a reason why we shouldn't do this."_

_Carmella couldn't give a reason, so he went back to kissing her. Pretty soon, their kiss became hot and heavy. She helped him take off the rest of his clothes and he assisted her with taking off her bra and panties._

_"We're so going to regret this in the morning," Carmella stated._

_"Probably, but right now, let's just have fun." Seth slid on the condom and carefully inserted himself into Carmella._

_He adjusted himself and their movements began. The WWE champion thrusted himself inside her while she buckled her hips. She held onto the pillow for support with an iron fist as his thrusting intensified. The blonde leaned her head back in ecstasy, feeling satisfied with what the dark haired man was doing. Carmella could definitely tell that Seth had the upmost experience in the sex field._

_She felt her orgasm hit and she tightened her grip onto the pillow. Seth followed suit and held onto Carmella tighter as his orgasm hit. He kissed her one last time before ejecting himself from inside her. He rolled over and she laid on her side, both of them facing each other._

_"Maybe I won't regret that. That was incredible," Carmella praised._

_Seth tucked a piece of her sweaty blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry that it didn't last that long. It has been awhile."_

_"That's alright. It's been awhile for me too." She wiped away some of the remnants of hair that was stuck on his forehead. "It was effective."_

_"I'd say so," Seth laughed. "You had a good orgasm."_

_"So did you. You held onto me tightly. I thought all the circulation was going to be gone from my body."_

_Seth rolled his eyes. "My bad."_

_"We should do this again sometime."_

_"You're one of the women that I'll need to keep on my list whenever I need to let loose." Carmella was certainly someone he wanted to call whenever he needed a good hookup, but there were other women who could do the job too._

_Carmella felt herself feeling offended by the WWE champion's statement. She quickly got out of the bed and collected her clothes. "Good luck in your match tomorrow night against John." She was referencing to his unification match that he was having at Summerslam against John Cena for the WWE title and United States title. She didn't spare him a passing glance or let him say anything else before bolting out his motel room door._

* * *

**_May 2016_**

_The Architect had been rehabbing his knee after an injury that occurred in November. He received the clearance to come back to the ring. But, he was going to spend a couple of weeks training in the performance center before making his grand return._

_That was where was he currently at. He saw Carmella, but she wasn't sparring him any glances. Ever since the night that they hooked up back in August, she didn't return any of his phone calls or text messages. The former WWE champion saw her at Wrestlemania and attempted a conversation with her; to no avail. She just blew him off._

_He then realized what probably caused her to give him the cold shoulder. It was when he told her that she was one of the women he would need to keep on his list. She didn't seem too keen on the idea of there being more than one woman for him to hook up with._

_For some strange reason, he felt his heart contort at the thought of her ignoring him. It frustrated him when she wouldn't respond to him and when they would be at the same event and he would try to interact with her, she would merely ignore him._

_Seth was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Carmella crouch down in the middle of one of the performance center rings. She screamed out in pain and he immediately ran over to her aid; among others who were also there. She was clutching her bottom abdomen."Carmella, what's wrong?" A genuinely worried expression graced his handsome face._

_"I'm having severe abdominal pain." She started sobbing. "I can't take it!"_

_"It's okay." Seth picked Carmella up and carried her bridal style. He looked at Hunter in passing, who was frazzled by the whole situation. "H, I'm going to take her to the hospital to see what's going on with her."_

_"I'm coming along too!" Bayley shouted from behind. She caught up with Seth. She was concerned for her Baymella partner, who was clutching onto Seth and sobbing uncontrollably._

_Seth eased Carmella into the passenger's side of his car. Bayley rushed to the backseat of the car behind the driver's side while Seth rushed to the driver's side of the car. He brought the car to life and raced to the hospital._

* * *

_Everything went smoothly as soon as the three arrived to the hospital. The staff was pleasant and immediately got Carmella a room after seeing what kind of shape she was in. Seth and Bayley followed her back. The Princess Of Staten Island continued her uncontrollable sobbing and Seth wanted so bad to be in her place. He wondered if it could be her gallbladder or appendix. But, he wouldn't think she would be acting the way she was if it was one of the two._

_Although, he did hear that those gallbladder and appendix pains were a serious pain. No pun intended._

_A provider went into her room and was back out within five minutes. "Miss Van Dale is having a baby. We need to rush her to the labor and delivery."_

_"Wait, what?!" Bayley asked. Out of all the things that could be wrong with Carmella, this was the last thing expected to be happening._

_Seth felt himself getting lightheaded. He leaned against the wall to compose himself. That could only mean one thing: he was going to be a father. The timeline added up just right. Him and Carmella hooked up back in August and that was around nine months ago. 'Holy shit,' he thought to himself. Too be honest, he wasn't ready to have a kid, but he would step up his game and do right for Carmella. And, he would do right for this child who be here any moment because the child couldn't help the circumstances in which they were being brought in the world._

_"Seth, are you okay?" The Hugger wondered. "You look you're going pass out."_

_"I guess I should confess something to you."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"That baby that Carmella is going to be having; it's mine."_

_Bayley's jaw dropped. New information was coming left and right and she wasn't sure how to process it. "How do you know it's yours?"_

_"Carmella and I hooked up after the Takeover: Brooklyn pay-per-view back in August. The timeline suggests so."_

_"You and Carmella?" Bayley was still shocked by this revelation. "It does make some sense now because she stated that regretted the person she chose to hook up with."_

_"I may have been a dick to her that night," Seth confessed. "We all know that I was an asshole back then anyways."_

_"Your attitude has certainly changed for the better. You seemed to have gotten more humble after your knee injury."_

_"Thanks," The former WWE champion smiled. "It was the kind of wake up call that I needed."_

_"So, what are you going to do after Carmella has the baby?"_

_"I am going to be apart of the baby's life," Seth answered. "Did she not have any symptoms? Cause it's weird she wouldn't have known she was pregnant."_

_"She did say that she felt bloated and that her periods were getting lighter." Bayley had to think about what had been going on with Carmella for the last nine months. "She also said that she was stressed, so she figured that her lighter periods were from stress."_

_"Did she vomit often?"_

_Bayley shook her head. "To my knowledge, she got sick a handful of times. But, she took that with a grain of salt too. She seemed normal the rest of the time."_

_"At least she didn't have a complicated pregnancy term," The Architect teased._

_"Mr. Rollins?" A new voice came into light. Seth turned his head and saw a different doctor in his view. "Will you please come with me?"_

_Seth nodded. "Everything okay?"_

_"Yes, Miss Van Dale is doing okay. I just need you to come with me, sir."_

_"I'm going to get in touch with Hunter and let him know what's going on," Bayley suggested. "I'm sure I'll be on the phone with him for a long time."_

_"Thanks, Bay." He gave her a quick wave before proceeding to follow the doctor to Carmella's location._

* * *

_Seth was escorted to Carmella's room and when he walked in, she seemed to be at peace. He took a seat in the empty chair beside her bed and the window. "Hey."_

_"Hey."_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Overwhelmed," Carmella laughed. "I wasn't expecting all this."_

_"Neither was I," Seth chuckled. "I was thinking it could've been your gallbladder or appendix."_

_"I had a legitimate reason for the acting the way I did."_

_Seth shook his head and laughed. "I would say so."_

_"In case you didn't know, you're obviously the father."_

_"I figured as much."_

_"I honestly had no idea that I was pregnant," the blonde confessed. "I didn't have any of the common symptoms."_

_"I was talking to Bayley about that and it's just a bizarre situation."_

_"I'm sorry to complicate your life by getting pregnant."_

_"That's just bad logic," Seth stated. "You didn't complicate my life. There was obviously two people in this situation and I was one of them."_

_"What are we going to do?" Carmella wondered. She felt tears pricking in her eyes. "As soon as I saw the baby, I fell in love. I want to be able to keep it."_

_"Then, keep it. If you want to keep the baby, then I'll be there with you to be apart of it's life," Seth promised. "It won't put a damper on our careers."_

_"I'm going to be a Mom." This was so surreal for the Princess Of Staten Island. "This wasn't the way I imagined bringing a baby in the world," Carmella teased._

* * *

**January 2019**

Carmella watched as her two and half year old baby was sleeping soundly in her play pen. Seth and Carmella had decided to name their baby girl: Izabella. They called her Izzy for short. At first, her and Seth were cordial for one another, but soon, they transitioned into a couple. Things were smooth sailing at first, but recently things had been turning sour.

Her and Seth were fighting more than often than not and she wasn't sure what caused their arguments have the time. She felt like they would argue just to argue half the time.

She still loved him though, so she wanted to stick by his side.

Tomorrow was the Royal Rumble and Seth had been more focused on his career than ever it felt like. It was as if he didn't have time for his daughter or Carmella. The struggle was already there because they were on different brands. He was with RAW and she was Smackdown. Carmella was the one to bring Izzy with her on the road since she seemed to be the more family oriented one.

After she'd had Izabella in May of 2016, she got some time off to recover from the birth. She'd been drafted to Smackdown in July of 2016, but she didn't wrestle until August; when she became fully healed and was feeling one hundred percent.

A lot of her co-workers were impressed with how fast she made her return. WWE did a great job keeping her pregnancy a secret; stating that Carmella had been out due to undisclosed reasons. Seth and Carmella did everything in their power to keep Izzy out of the public eye until there was a picture that was leaked of Carmella and Izzy with Brie Bella and her daughter, Birdie at the 2018 Royal Rumble.

Seth still wasn't in yet and Carmella didn't want to wait for him to come in since it was getting late. She spared her daughter one last look and sighed before laying down in the bed and going to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow she and their daughter would have his undivided attention.

* * *

**A/N: I hope those who read this found some sort of enjoyment. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
